Burglary usually happens extremely often in the urban area of large cities. Precaution perhaps is the best way to cut off the loss of burglary. Nevertheless, the currently commercial burglar-proof devices available in the market are not very effective because of high possibility of abnormal actuation caused by poor electrical reliability of the device or external noise.